


GTFO

by acanoftrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, group hug, these bois need a rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanoftrash/pseuds/acanoftrash
Summary: yet another fucking 13x23 coda ;)an idea i thought of in the shower. dean just wants happiness and he fucking deserves it (they all do and if anyone says otherwise let them fucking fight me)





	GTFO

The first time Michael forces Dean Winchester into a world of utter pain, he’s not expecting the human to be cognizant enough to pick the illusion apart. “Sammy’s got a scar on that finger, you prick!” the vessel yells as he stabs the image of his brother.

The next time around, Michael uses the angel Castiel as his weapon. He starts with having “Castiel” verbally berate the older Winchester, then moves into actual torture. The torture session lasts ten minutes before the Sword hollers, “Fuck off, you dick! At least get the eye color right, come on!”

Michael  _ knows _ that Castiel’s vessel’s eyes are blue. “Castiel” had blue eyes. He fails to see where he went wrong.

After a few more rounds of this, Michael notices something. His vessel never picks up the falseness of Michael’s creations until they’re torturing him.  _ Interesting _ .

So Michael puts his vessel into a perfect world.  _ Pathetic. He’s so desperate to believe that he could succeed at something that he’s willing to ignore the flaws. And this is coming from the man who refused to fight in his Apocalypse because there were flaws. _

_ I can’t wait until all of this human scum is gone. _

…

“G’morning, sunshine,” Dean says as he scrapes eggs onto a plate for Cas. “Your coffee’s on the counter.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas replies, shuffling through the kitchen wearing Dean’s robe and some serious bedhead. “Where’s Sam? He’s usually back by now, isn’t he?”

“Right here,” Sam says, freshly showered from the looks of him. “Where’s my breakfast?”

“Patience is a virtue, Sammy,” Dean tells him. He portions out eggs for him and Sam and hands his brother his plate. Sam rolls his eyes and takes it and walks out to the table.

Cas plunks his coffee mug down on the counter and Dean refills it. Cas takes Dean’s free hand. Dean still can’t believe he’s allowed to have this, to have  _ Cas _ . “I love you,” Cas says. Like it’s something that’s allowed to be said offhandedly. Like it’s something that can be said without earth-shattering consequences.

“Love you too,” Dean says.  _ When was I allowed to have this? _

The memories of Cas kissing him for the first time are fuzzy.

Should they be fuzzy?

_ It doesn’t matter. Cas loves you and Sammy is safe, so it doesn’t matter. _

“Michael, you sonofabitch!” he hears Cas say. Dean whirls around, sees a carbon copy of Cas flicker into his kitchen for a hot second before disappearing again.  _ What the fuck just happened? That can’t be Cas. His eyes have too much green in them. _

_ Or maybe this Cas’s eyes don’t have enough. _

_ No, that’s crazy. _

_ I’m just remembering something. Very vividly. Everything’s fine. Neither Sam or Cas moved when they heard that. It’s all in my head. _

Dean manages to sustain the denial for thirteen more seconds before Cas flickers back in. His face and the lapels of the trenchcoat are covered in blood. “Cas!” Dean cries. Holo-Cas doesn’t move.

Pajama-Cas, on the other hand, turns to Dean with a concerned expression on his face, his head tilted. He reaches out and places a hand on Dean’s right shoulder.

That’s not right.

It’s always the left shoulder.

Dean twists away from Pajama-Cas. “Dean, what’s wrong?” Pajama-Cas asks.

“Dean, you have to kick him out!” Holo-Cas yells.

_ What the ever-living fuck. _ “What?”

“Dean, you can do it. Revoke your permission. Cast Michael out,” Holo-Cas pleads. And then something strikes Holo-Cas- hold up, is that Dean’s own  _ hand _ ?  _ What the fuck? _ \- and he goes flying, flickering back out halfway through the arc.

“ _ Michael _ ? What the hell’s going on, Cas?” Dean says, turning back to Pajama-Cas.

“Dean, are you all right?” Pajama-Cas asks. All of a sudden, a splitting pain bolts through Dean’s head and he falls to the floor.  _ What- I know what that pain means- mother _ fucker _! _ “Dean!” Pajama-Cas exclaims, crouching beside him.

“You’re not Cas. Not  _ my _ Cas,” Dean pants.

Sam runs into the kitchen. “Dean? What’s going on?”

“Gah! Jesus fucking-” Dean clutches at his head as memories flash through his mind- Cas’s face as Dean said yes. The taste and shape of Cas’s lips as the angel kissed him for the first time. Flying away, unfurling his wings in the church. Killing Lucifer. The moment when Michael took over.

And then comes the memories of killing innocents. Which is quickly overwhelmed by the memories of beating Cas and Sam and Jack to a pulp when they found him- Michael-  _ us? them? _ \- and the  _ blood _ and the  _ bone _ and the fear in their eyes. How Jack was the first to fall, unused to fighting without grace. How Sam had called for his brother as Dean’s hands hit him,  _ over and over and over _ . How Cas kept getting to his feet, clutching at Dean’s shoulders before falling again.

Dean reaches out and grabs at the rage burning in his heart.  _ Get the  _ fuck _ out of me, you fucking bastard- motherfucking sonofa- _

And then the world goes white.

…

Dean cracks open his eyes. He can’t sense Michael anywhere in him, and he’s staring up at two blue eyes that have just the right amount of green. “Cas,” Dean breaths hoarsely. “Cas. Jesus-” Dean reaches up to clutch at Cas’s shoulder. “You’re  _ alive _ . God, I’m so sorry, Cas, I-”

Cas shuts him up by pressing his lips to Dean’s. Dean feels that fucking  _ emotion _ that he hasn’t named- not  _ really _ named, not when he was in control of his mind and body- since before this whole Michael mess. It rushes through his body, and that, coupled with the adrenaline still rushing through him, makes him blurt, “I love you, Cas.”

Cas pulls back, and his grin swims into focus. Dean wants to kiss him into delirium. “You meant it, then?”

“Of fucking- Cas, why the fuck  _ wouldn’t _ I?” He’s smiling, too, and he and Cas just stay there for a second, grinning like idiots, and then Cas pulls him back into a kiss.

Dean hears someone clear their throat. It can only be Sam. He purposely slips Cas some tongue, just to piss his brother off, and pulls away. He stands up and faces Sam and Jack. “Guys, I’m-” Then he’s being fucking  _ suffocated _ by his Sasquatch of a brother, and then Jack’s arms are going around him too, and Cas is joining in on the group hug, and he’s pretty sure he can feel wet spots through his jacket. “Jesus, it’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked it! please comment on shit u think i can improve on and like and whatever. thank yall for reading!  
> also i added the blue-green eyes for cas bc when i met misha at a con his eyes were like,,, startlingly more green than i thought so


End file.
